


Love you right

by draco_sass



Category: Destiel-fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas was in an abusive relationship before meeting Dean, Dean was straight, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Top Dean, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Protective Dean, implied bottom Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: Dean thought he had it all.A great job,wealth,a loving supportive family,loyal friends and a beautiful woman for a fiancee.But why does he feel like his perfect life is about to be thrown out of control, after meeting the blue eyed barrista,who with split lips,bruised cheek,and scarred hands,was smiling at the customers warmly?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester,the 30 years old CEO of the "Winchester BrandsLuxury Cars" firm was staring morosely out of his vintage Chevvy Impala,at the peole running out from the sudden downpours,in the streets.

He stared out from the baby's window ,at a coffee shop,filled to the brim with the people taking shelter out of the unexpected heavy downpours,near his parking spot.

The weather sure is uncooperative tonight.Just when he had to be on a date with his fiancee too.Its was sunny in the morning and normal in the evening.But the downpours have started the moment he had set his foot out of his office.He need to call Lisa to let her know,that he's going to be late tonight.

*******************  
"Okay bye babe.I'll be there when this downpours died down a lil bit.I don't want to damage the baby...Okay love you too"

Dean put the phone down on the passenger's seat,still feeling a bit morose for not being able to be on his date with Lisa.He really wanted to see her tonight.They have not spend any special time together this whole week due to his busy schedules. And the road have been flooded by the heavy downpours tonight.There's no chance he'll be able to make it to his date tonight. He have no choice but to just sit and wait it out.Damn he's not really a patient ,waiting man.

**************  
Damn it! He's really bored.He had been sitting inside his car for an hour.And the rain does not look like it will be stopping anytime soon.He's and hungry cold too.He need something warm to drink and eat preferably delicious pies.The coffee shop look kinda empty now.Most of the customers have left.Now is a good time as any

Dean get off from his car,covering his head with his expensive suit jacket,feeling a bit sorry for his maid who will have a field with it afterward.He push through the door in a rush,and then flopped down in one of the cozy chair,trying to shake the wetness from his jacket as much as possible.He look toward the counter and saw the back of raven hair head,which look more like a nest than a human head,working at the counter.Then said raven hair head had turn toward him,and Dean was stucked by how beautiful the man look.He's not gay or anything like that , but he know when to appreciate beauty like how he appreciate the beauties of cars.The raven hair man seemed to be shining with inner beauty more than the outward physical beauty.Dean smiled to himself.The man remind him of when he had first met Lisa.His fiancee had, had the same aura,warmness and inner beauty shining through just like this blue eyed man.

Dean was so lost in these thoughts,that he had not noticed a young waiter had been standing beside him and staring at him in confusion,pen and paper ready to take his orders.He clear his throat,trying hard not to let the moment of embarrassment, show on his face.

"Uhhh black coffee, and uhh you don't have any pies in this place do you?"

He said,looking straight at the kid who was also staring back at him with his huge bright eyes.Well this kid look like the man at the counter.Must be relate to each other or something

"No sir we don't have pies,but there's a variety of muffins if you would like some "

The kid said,smiling at him brightly.Even this kid smile, resemble that of the man who's behind the counter.Must be twins or something

"Okay kid,then black coffee and any muffins that has sugar in 'em.As long as they don't taste like rabbit food"

The kid look at him in confusion,seemingly not catching his reference,but nodded and then went off toward the counter,giving the orders to the raven hair man.

Dean watch the man behind the counter again.From this far away he can't see much,but the blue eyes and warm smiles of the man stands out.The man look to be a bit shorter and slender than him too.He watch the man, smiling warmly at all the customers and felt himself smiling too.His moroseness he'd been in,hours ago already forgotten.The urge to talk to the stranger was so strong.He stood up from his seat,made his way toward the counter, flopped down on one of the stools and smile at the raven hair man,right in front of the man's face. Said man look taken aback at first,eyes going wide ,but had then smile back at him warmly.

Dean was about to smile back in amusement but his smile died half way through, when he had gotten a proper look at the man's face.Just below those beautiful blue eyes,there a big ugly bruise.And above those warm smiling lips a big painful looking cut.The man was still smiling as if nothing is wrong with his lips.Dean would have cried manly tears,if he had smiles and talk with a painful looking cut like that on his lips.What's with this guy,seriously?

" Sir? You don't have to wait here for your orders.You can sit in your seat if you like"

The man said,warm smiles still on his bruised face.Dean felt confuse and a bit worried for this stranger.Which is just weird.He had just met this man minutes ago.

"Uhhh,its alright man.Its a bit warmer here so.."

He lied.He just can't come around and say that he wanna sit here,because he really have the urge to get to know the man.Can he?

"Uhh okay sir,whatever you like.Jack has already given me your order.So please,wait a bit while I prepare them"

Dean nodded,smiling at the man in understanding. The man smile back a bit apologetically, then turn toward the coffee machine,pour some hot black coffee in a coffee cup,took out 2 delicious looking muffins from inside the glass display , put them in a small glass plate,then presenting it along with the hot coffee to him,with an apologetic smile once again

Damn the muffins and coffee smells heavenly.Dean's stomach growled.He had not eaten anything since the evening lunch in his office.He grab one of the muffins from the plate and chomped a large chunks from it.It even taste more heavenly than it smell. He then took a sip of his coffee,and damn it feel like heaven.The bitterness of the coffee,complimenting the sweetness of the vanilla muffin is just perfection.

"They're delicious man,I could do with something like these in my life everyday"

He said,mid chews,giving a thumb up to the man.Said man was smiling in both relief and amusement

"Thank you.Those muffins are from my cousin's bakery.He made them himself.They're the best muffins around"

The blue eyed man said proudly.I mean he would be proud if his younger brother, made something delicious like these heaven sent muffins.Heck even something with sugar and cream on whatever his brother made,would made him damn proud.And happy.

"Well you're one lucky brother or cousin. My younger brother only know how to makes rabbit's food"

" I'm sorry.I don't understand your reference"

The man said,while tilting his head a bit to the side in confusion. Dean thought the man look cute,just then.

"uhh my brother is the Calories and Fats and Nutritious kinda type of eater you know.He's all for the greens and no sugar,no creams,no bacons."

Dean said,still chewing his food,not really caring about being a CEO of a large company.The muffins and the coffee was too damn heavenly.The blue eyed man seem to be comprehending what he'd just said.Was he really this rusty in understanding references?

"Oh,but green vegetables are good for health.I am not fond of uhh..sugar,creams,bacons too"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the blue eyed man,who was looking at him questioningly. Realky? Somebody who work at a coffee shop,with these heavenly muffins inches away,doesn't like sweets.Dean was sure that,if he was in the other man's spot,the muffins will be in his stomach,before they even hit the display rack.

" Seriously dude.What's the point of having a God send baker for a cousin,and the opportunity to work besides these precious muffins if you don't even like them?"

He said somehow feeling pity for the muffins.They look so heavenly.They don't deserved to be ignored! Its okay though,since the blue eyed man is laughing in amusement right now.The man's laugh is warm and infectious just like his smile

"I apologize.But its a good thing actually.Jack love these muffins too.There won't be muffins for the customers if both of us like them.Today Jack have eaten like 10 pieces of them"

The man said chuckling.Dean find himself laughing too.The warm and friendliness of the other man is really infectious.

"That's wrong Castiel.I've only eaten ,9 of them"

The waiter kid ,Jack,suddenly appear beside him,to correct the mistake which was really not necessary. Since 9 is not really that different from 10 in this kinda situation.And the other man's name is Castiel? Well its a unique name.Dean have never met anybody going by that name.And in his job,he has met a lot of people.

"So your name's Castiel?"

"Yes.But I am also called Jimmy around here since it sound a lot more common and not weird unlike Castiel"

Castiel said,while cleaning the counter top,not smiling or looking at him anymore.What wrong with 'Castiel' anyway.It seem to fit the man in front of him much better,than common name like Jimmy"

" Well you have a point.But mind if I called you Castiel though?Its one unique heck of a name. It fit you more than 'Jimmy'.You don't look like a 'Jimmy' to me

He said ,while sipping at his coffee,looking at the muffins rack.He was planning to buy some to take home with him.When he turn back to Castiel,the man was looking at him ,first with wide eyes,and then a while later with grateful looking eyes and his bright smile once again,

"Thank you.And I guess Castiel do really suit me much better than Jimmy.My mother give me that name.Its supposedly the name of an 'angel of thursday'.And its only fitting since I was born on a Thursday"

Whoa..an angel.If Dean thought the name fit the man before,then it fit the man even more now that he know the meaning of it.Castiel.

"Your mom sure is great with names huh?My name is just a common name,nothing unique like yours. Its Dean if you wanna know by the way"

Castiel was looking at him thoughtfully now.Dean feels like the other man is reading him.Which should have made him really really uncomfortable, but he does not really mind being a book for Castiel right now

"But Dean fit you well too.You look like uhhh..a Dean"

Castiel said, stealing hidden glances,at his expensive suit and shoes.Dean smile in amusement. Of course he would look like a Dean.He was never one who goes for designers brands clothes.He prefer simple jeans,tshirt and jackets,or a simple blazer, tie,shirt and slacks for office.But he was supposed to be on a date with Lisa tonight,so he had,had to undergo some changes in his attires.

"I guess I do huh? Thanks man.Nobody have ever said that I look like a 'Dean' "

He said, laughing coz somehow it feel funny the way Castiel had said it.Its even more amusing coz the blue eyed man had look rather indignant while saying it.As if somebody saying 'Dean' being a common name is an unforgivable sin.He laugh some more while Castiel look embarrassed,and a bit offend,probably thinking that's he's the one being mocked and laughed at

" Sorry man,its just ,that picturing myself looking like a Dean is too damn funny.Its nothing bout you"

He apologized. Castiel was looking at him in with a confused and then a thoughtful look,probably trying to comprehend the references of what he'd just said again,no doubt.

Oh? I'm glad. I thought you're laughing at me coz I made a fool out of myself"

Castiel said with a small relief smile, then turn back to clean the cups and the plates and putting them back in the utensils racks.While the kid Jack was cleaning the tables and putting everything back in orders.Dean then realized that,now there's not even one customer left.They have filed out minutes ago.Its late,so its closing time probably.He should be going too.The rain seem to be just a drizzle now.The road look clear too He can still make it to his date with Lisa

But he does not want to.He still want to talk to Castiel.He wanted to know about the blue eyed man more.But its obvious the shop is about to be close,and Castiel was just too kind to kick him out.Well he should get going then.Castiel and Jack are probably dying to get rid of him,so they can finally close the shop and go home.

Uhh well its kinda late,and the rain's a bit clear,so uhh I'll be going.Check please"

He said morosely, not really wanting to leave.He like it here. And talking with Castiel is fun.The blue eyed man is funny,which make it more funny coz Castiel is purposely not really trying to be funny.And the warm smiles of the other man made him feel warm and peaceful.He really need to leave.This sudden feelings of attachment to a stranger he'd just met half an hour ago,is just plain weird.

"Here.We don't accept credit cards only cash"

Castiel said pushing the check toward him.Dean pull out money from his wallet leaving a huge tip,behind.Castiel look like he want to protest,but Dean won't have it.So Castiel had begrudgingly accept it.Castiel deserved the tip for being such a great barrista Dean have ever met.He got up from his seat,internally protesting,coz he really don't want to leave yet.Castiel was looking at him, face unreadable.It must be annoyance for sure.

" Uhh so then ..goodnight Castiel,Jack.I'm gonna hit the road.Nice meeting you two"

He said smiling a bit awkwardly at Castiel and nodding his head at Jack who was smiling at him brightly, while straightening one of the chairs.

Goodnight Dean.I hope you get back home safely."

Castiel said nodding at him from the counter,and give him a small smile before turning back toward the plates rack,to put the clean plates in.Dean forced himself to turn back toward the door and finally made it out of coffee shop,not really feeling great anymore.He still have a date with his fiancee to catch up with though.So he had drive through the muddy road toward the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Lisa in a bit excited to finally see her.But not without having flashes of a blue eyed man,with bruised cheek and splits lips and a very warm and very beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Dean.Could you come by,by my office man? My car's still at Bobby's.I will need a ride"

"Okay man I got it.Just be ready at 4.I'll pick you up after I finished signing in these files.I need debriefing my schedules with Charlie too"

"Okay man,I'll meet you at 4.Say hi to Charlie for me.Bye"

"Will do.Bye Sammy"

 

He end the call, and put his phone on the table.He cracked and stretched his fingers,and then go back to checking and signing in the stacks of files that need his approval. He and Sam are both planning to visit their parents,like they usually do.And will probably be staying for a month or two,so he really need to finish all the files stacked on his table before leaving.He need to debriefed his schedules with his secretary,Charlie too. Damn being a CEO is not only about dine and wine and flying in private planes.But he really do love his job though.Cars has always been his passion.He had work so hard to get to where he is now.Getting a degree in mechanical engineering and business studies,and then starting as a mechanic in Bobby's garage and 4 qyears later he's the CEO of his own company.Bobby and his father being the shareholders ,partners,of the company make the job more fun.

"Boss? You done?"

Charlie came in,carrying delicious smelling coffee in recycle cup , a small bag filled with delicious delicacies like always,and put them beside the stacks of files for him

"Yeah about done,just two more.By the way no Starbucks today? Thought you only want the best for me"

He joked.Charlie would always bring him something from Starbucks.She lived blocks away from one so she would always bring his morning coffee from that joint.

" Not really

Charlie said, joking along.Dean laughed.He really like Charlie.She's more like a sister than a secretary.Dean have met Lisa through Charlie too.Charlie is damn smart when it come to getting informations,background checks,arranging his schedules and getting the jobs done when he's on leave.Even Sam treat Charlie as a close friend

"It just for today. Starbucks look so packed ,and I was already late,so I drove by to my friend's coffee shop.Got the best coffee and muffins around"

Charlie said.Piling and checking in the files before arranging them in orders.Dean took a sip of the coffee,and a bite of a familiar looking muffin.He does not need to guess where Charlie had bought the coffee and muffins from.The heavenly taste of the coffee and muffins ?Castiel.

He had not visit the coffee shop again after that rainy night.His busy schedules won't allow him.The coffee shop is also hours drive away from where he live and work.But mostly it was coz he's trying to avoid it.He was confused.He feel so attached to the blue eyed man,after they'd just met for less than an hour.Its confusing and weird,and he does not like being confused.He's a man with sure answers to questions,so being confused about his feelings threw him off tracks.He does not like it.So he had decided to forget the other man and go on with his normal life.He need to put his efforts on his wedding too.He was going to get hitched to Lisa ,4 months from now on.

But he still can't help thinking about Castiel.The pull and urge to know the blue eyed man better,is too strong .

" Your friend you mean Castiel?"

He said while sipping at his coffee,trying to act nonchalant. But inside he's really dying to get something from Charlie about Castiel.

"Yep.By the way how'd you know Castiel.Are you friends or something?"

"Nah.Just met him on that day.Remember I told you about how I got stuck in the rain and then went in to heaven to taste the best coffee and muffins ever?"

He said,wiggling his eyebrows at Charlie.Charlie narrowed her eyes,and then burst out laughing a second later

" Oh Jesus,and here I thought it was coz you went home with Lisa,and got to taste the best coffee and muffins around.You know what I mean?"

Charlie said,wiggling her eyebrows at him,while he choked on his muffin.

"What? No! I mean that would be nice.But when I said best coffee and muffins, I mean coffee and muffins.No innuendos.Man,I can't believed you just talk about your boss and best friend sex's life like that"

"Oh cut the crap boss.I mean you're the one who always brag about your skills on the sheets infront of the whole office"

Charlie said,rolling her eyes.Well that true,but its still weird for Charlie who is Lisa's best friend and kinda his sister,to talk about his sex life like that.

"Uhh true,but you're a girl,Lisa's best friend and kinda like a sister to me.You know what I mean? Its weird when your sister discuss about your sex's life with you"

"Well I guess you're right.I mean I would not want you to discuss about my sex's life with me too.That's just creepy"

Charlie said,shivering in exaggeration.

"Thanks a lot "

" Welcome sweetheart "

Dean laughed. Charlie sure can threw a punch like nobody else,that's why he like her

" So Castiel..I've never heard you mentioning about him before.He's your boyfriend or something? "

He asked,trying to act as nonchalant as possible.Why is he trying to act nonchalant anyway? Asking about an acquaintance is pretty normal.Right? Damn he's just working himself up for nothing.

" Haha funny.But he's gay"

Dean dropped the pen he's been playing with on the floor.Castiel is gay? He was surprised.,Not because Castiel is gay.He has nothing against gay people.He's cool with them.But it has surprised him,because he had felt elated when Charlie had revealed that Castiel is gay.Why is he happy if the other man is gay? He's not gay or something like that.Shit! He's so confused.Charlie had went on about how she had been friends with Castiel since high school but he had tuned her out after ,to trying to work out the arising questions relating to Castiel in his head.

*************** 2 hours later,Dean find himself sitting in his car,parked near Castiel's coffee shop once again.He didn't know why he'd come here except for the fact that he really want to see the blue eyed man again.He watched from his car at the coffee shop,and catch a glimpse of Castiel through the glass door.His heart thumped loudly.Then he found himself walking toward the coffee shop in a daze,and standing right behind Castiel who was cleaning one of the table.The blue eyed man seemed to have sense that someone is standing him coz he freeze and then turned toward him abruptly,eyes wide in surprise.And with just inches of space between them,Dean can clearly smell the scent of cinnamon and roasted coffee beans,wafting from the other man.This close,with his every features magnified,the other man look even more breathtaking.The bruised and cuts from before,have healed too.Dean sucked in his breath.Castiel was staring at him looking confused and dumbstrucked.Dean feel as if he's possessed.His hand move on his own accords,carressing Castiel's face tenderly.Damn it! What's happening?

They stay like that ,staring at each other for minutes,which feel like eternity.And then Castiel broke it off, backing away abruptly looking panicky and worried.Dean did not know what to say.Castiel was backing away even more.A chair fell to the floor with a loud thud.He backed away,looking at Castiel worried panicky face and then make a run for the door.Get in his car and drive away as far away as possible.Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later in Texas, spending time with his parents,he'd finally packed his bag,while ignoring Sam's questioning look.He really didn't want to explain to his brother,that he want to go back,coz he wanted to see some dude who work in a coffee shop,whom he'd met only 2 times.Sam would never let him hear the end of it.

 

After putting up with so much questions and worried looks from his parents,which he'd avoid answering he'd finally made it inside his car,driving away from Texas confused as hell.

What the hell is wrong with him.2weeks ago,in the coffee shop he'd really wanted to kiss Castiel.He'd been so drawn to the blue eyes man like nobody else.Shit! What's if Lisa get a whiff about his near impromptu kiss with another guy at that? Damn it! 

Dean swered to the side of a deserted road,beating both his palms at the steering wheel.Why does something like this have to happen to him? It was perfect before.He got everything,wealth,job a great woman for a fiancee.But now everything seemed to be spiralling out of his control.All because of one fucking stranger.

Dean arrived back at his home late at night.Betty was there.She'd been staying there with her kid Kevin,whenever he's out.She hug him the moment she saw him,fussing over him and moving quickly to the kitchen to heat some dinner out for him. 

Dean saw Kevin sitting on the couch eyes clued to his laptop,like always.Damn the kid is more nerdy than Sam.

"Hey kid its the middle of the night. Stop being such a nerd and go to sleep"

"Dean!! You're back?! I didn't hear you u come in"

"No? you wouldn't see a damn meteor falling from the sky with your face always stucked to your laptop"

"Stop being so rude Dean.I've got test tomorrow.I need to study like seriously"

"Huh? Oh sorry kid.Just go to sleep when you're done.Nobody carrying your ass up later if you fall asleep here on the couch"

"Thanks Dean.That was so nice".

 

" I'm always nice "

Dean laughed,watching amusedly as Kevin glared at him.He love to tease the kid.It remind him of the times when Sam and him were still young and living together.They've always been so close together.

*************,******************

Dean's glared at the glowing clock beside his bed.Its already 1 am and he can't sleep.Whenever he closed his eyes,Castiel would appeared before his closed eyes.His thoughts have been running amok too.Always leading him back to the time he first met Castiel and then the time when he nearly kiss the blue eyes man.He tried to distract himself by thinking of Lisa and their wedding,their future together after that.But it make him feel even more confuse.Because he find himself not really excited about his wedding with Lisa anymore.

Dean push the comforters away angrily,and briskly made his way toward the personal mini bar near the window.He need something really strong,if he want to get some shut eye tonight.Tomorrow he's going to meet Castiel and made everything perfect again.

******************************

In the evening Dean find himself standing beside his car,watching Castiel flitting around the coffee shop,through the large glass door.Dean's heart fluttered just by seeing the man again.What the hell are these feelings?He's not gay.He really love Lisa. But somehow these words and thoughts sound like such a huge ass lies even to his own ears and heart.

After standing outside the coffee shop for freaking half hour,watching it like some creep he'd finally, finally gathered enough courage to push the door and go in.Anxiousness and trepidation high on his nerves.He saw the same kid Jack.Taking orders from customers, smiling brightly like how he'd always seen the kid when hed been here before.Is the kid high or something?

Then his eyes as if on their own accords,had find Castiel's blue ones.And Dean felt like he'd been hit by a fucking bulldozer and then flying on soft fluffy cloud.What the hell? 

"Hello Dean"

"Uhhh..h.Hiya Cas.I mean Castiel"

Dean punched himself right in the nose internally. Why the hell was he acting like a high school girl who's meeting her crush.He does not have any crush on Castiel.And that's that's!

"Its okay Dean.You can call me Cas if you want to.People find my name to be quite a mouthful,so its alright if you call me Cas.I don't mind"

Castiel said,with a small smile on his lips and eyes crinkled with amusement.Why is he acting so normal? Did he forget,what happen two weeks ago.Or maybe he does not care.Dean find himself both relief and a bit offend at that thought.

"Uhh alright Cas.If you say so.By the..."

Dean choked abruptly on his own words,when he'd finally,now clear headed, saw Cas's face.

Fuck! There's red angry bruises on his cheeks again.The man's left eye look red and swollen.Its clearly injured inside.Dean gritted his teeth,suddenly overcome with boiling anger for the fucker who clearly is the reason behind Cas's bruises. Dean pushed the feeling of confusion aside,finding himself suddenly overcome with the feeling of protectiveness toward the blue eyes man.He need to know who did this.

"..ean..Dean"

Dean snapped out of his rough torrents waves of feelings inside on seeing the other man looking at him both worried and...hopeful.

"Uhh..whaddya say?"

"I said what will you have Dean?"

"Sorry for losing myself there Cas.The usual for me man,coffee and those delicious muffins will do"

Dean said faking a smile,while inside he really want to grab Cas by the shoulder.And demand to know who the fuck dare to lay their hands on him.Shit! He really need help.

Cas nodded wordlessly,turning around to prepare his orders and then flits again the coffee shop to look after the customers.The coffee shop look rather packed today.Dean didn't really get a chance to have a conversation with the man.Not even till he's out of the door after more than an hour,with 6 muffins and 2 cups of coffee akready inside his stomach.

********"""""*****,*****"**"""

2 hours later he's still outside the coffee shop,sitting inside his car.He'd even cancelled his date with Lisa.He really had planned to go back hours ago.But something, something like an intuition inside him forced him to stay.And he's a man who have always trust his guts feelings.So he'd wait outside,waiting for something that's going to happen.

No longer than he'd finished these thoughts,something did really happened.

He saw Cas rushing out,and then a taller man following him on his heels.The man grab Cas's hand with so much force,Dean clearly saw Cas's face twist in pain.And then there's it was.A forceful slap to Cas already bruised cheek.

Dean rushed out of his car,burning with red hot range  
The fucking bastard!!

He moved in quickly,seeing Cas's surprised face when the blue eyed man saw him.Dean ignored him for now opting to throw a punch at the bastard's nose first and foremost instead.  
Cas gasped in shock as the man fall to the floor.And then it was his turn to be shocked when hed gotten a proper look at the man's face.The man on the floor is non other than Sam's co worker.A well known lawyer he'd met a few times before.

"Lucifer?"

 

Dean asked still shocked.He'd always thought that's there's something shady with the man.But abusing someone is not what he'd expected.

Lucifer looked at him first in shock,then with his ever present arrogant smile and leer.

"Dean Winchester? What a coinincident"

 

*********************


End file.
